


Kaz Brekker vs. Dating Websites and Nina

by Sol_Koloreva



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: 1/3 angst, 1/3 gay, 1/3 waffle lovers, F/M, Inej and Wylan are friends 10/10, Kanej - Freeform, M/M, Nina is a horrible friend to Kaz, helnik - Freeform, wesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Koloreva/pseuds/Sol_Koloreva
Summary: Nina forces the infamous Kaz Brekker to join a dating website known as Ketter-Damn™. Kaz hates the name, but when he starts chatting with an exchange student named Inej Ghafa his view changes quickly.





	Kaz Brekker vs. Dating Websites and Nina

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction oh boy.  
> If I get anything wrong with some things feel free to mention it kindly.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_He Really Did Hate Her_

* * *

KAZ 

 

"Do it, Kaz."

"Hell no."

Nina took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, Kaz, you need to talk to people. You need to talk to girls. You can't just mope around all day and blackmail children on the internet." She sighed, plucking his phone out of his hands. "I met a nice guy on Ketter-Damn, okay? He's an army vet and makes me ugly sweaters sometimes. If the wonderful Nina Zenik can find someone on a mediocre dating site, so can you. Jesper's even talking to people on it."

"And if I don't want to meet someone?" Kaz huffed. "I don't have time for a relationship."

Nina raised a brow, averting her gaze from Kaz as she typed in a username and password for him. "I also gave you a bio." She said quietly, handing it back to him.

"Dregs in the streets, Dirtyhands in the sheets?" he hissed. "Are you serious Nina?"

She gave him a tiny grin, raising her hands in defeat. "Best I could think of Brekker. I have to go now. Got a date with Matthias at five. See ya Brekker." Nina waved and bolted from the apartment.

He really did hate her.

Kaz sighed, dragging a hand over his face. He began scrolling through the profiles, eyes narrowed. None of them stood out to him.

And that was when his chat notifications buzzed. Waiting for a moment before opening the chat, he quickly looked over the strangers' profile.  _Inej Ghafa_ it said.  _Exchange student, acrobat._ Acrobat. He hadn't read or heard that word in a long while.

Kaz clicked back to the chat, typing a 'hello' in response to her 'Hey _'_

 

_I. Ghafa: I like your profile, Brekker._

 

Kaz snorted, typing out a response.

_  
K. Brekker: Blame my friend. She's insane._

_I. Ghafa: Your friend made you join a dating site? Are you really that pathetic?_

_K. Brekker: Whatever. How long have you been in Ketterdam?_

_I. Ghafa: A year. My mom and dad wanted me to come here for certain reasons they won't explain._

 

She'd been living in Ketterdam for over a year. How did he not know of her?

 

_K. Brekker: How come I've never heard of you before? I know everyone in this hellhole._

_I. Ghafa: I've been living with a woman named Heleen van Houden. She's not keen on letting people get into her computer system and figuring out about people she's helping._

 

Kaz swore. Heleen van Houden was dangerous, gaining trust and throwing it away to anyone who was caught in her talons

 

_K. Brekker: Inej you have to get out of her house. She's not there to protect you. She just wants money from you paying rent._

_I. Ghafa: You're lying. We literally just started talking and you're pulling this on me._

_K. Brekker: Fine. I'll let it drop. I have to do something so I'll be back later._

 

A lie, obviously. Kaz slipped his phone into his pocket and began to write.

 

 

* * *

 

 

INEJ

 

"That Kaz guy was weird, huh?" Wylan asked, reading the few messages they'd sent. "Heleen's nice. Can't believe he'd say that."

"Me too." Inej sighed. "He seemed okay at first but then it just got weird."

Wylan raised a brow at her. "Should we just get something to eat?"

"Waffles."

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

Upon their arrival at the Lid, the local waffle-house, Inej noticed a brown-haired girl staring at her like she was crazy. Her stare was interrupted by a blonde man sitting in the booth next to her. Inej brushed it off, ordering her and Wylans usual. "Hey, Wy. Talked to anyone recently on Ketter-Damn?" she asked.

Wylan stared at her blankly for a moment, before shaking his head. "No. Thought I wanted to meet someone but it didn't work out well." he shrugged.

"You'll find someone. The heart is an arrow that aims true." she chimed.

Wylan laughed, shaking his head once more. "You and your proverbs." he pointed both thumbs at himself. "I plan to get to know people through my art and music."

"Flute and piano, loser."

"Crazy parkour assassin." he retorted, taking their plates from the waitress. 

They dug into the waffles, Inej sparing a glance at the brown-haired girl and the blonde man.  _They'll get far before it falls._ she thought.

 


End file.
